1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a head tracking technique, an eye tracking technique, or the like, which controls an optical device layered on a display section based on a position of a user's viewpoint, has been known as a technique to be applied to a display device or the like. If a positional relationship between a user and a display device changes, luminance of light reaching to an eye of the user from the display device changes, thereby possibly generating what is called moire, which gives a feeling of strangeness to the user.
FIGS. 26 and 27 are diagrams for explaining moire. In FIG. 26, a display section 14 constituting a display device and a barrier section 16 serving as an optical device are layered in this order, for example. In a step S11 illustrated in FIG. 26, only light from each place of each pixel P1 in the display section 14 is incident on an eye E1 of a user through each predetermined region 16a in the barrier section 16. On the other hand, if the user moves in a direction closer to the display device as in a step S12 illustrated in FIG. 26, light from each place where the pixel P1 and a pixel P2 are adjacent to each other in the display section 14 (see M1 to M4 illustrated in FIG. 26) is incident on the eye E1 of the user through each predetermined region 16a in the barrier section 16.
In other words, in the step S11 illustrated in FIG. 26, the eye E1 of the user sees substantially the center of the pixel P1 as illustrated in a step S21 illustrated in FIG. 27. Therefore, the user senses light with predetermined luminance corresponding to a display color of the pixel P1. In the step S12 illustrated in FIG. 26, on the other hand, the eye E1 of the user sees a region A1 located in a boundary between the pixel P1 and the pixel P2 in addition to the pixel P1 and the pixel P2 adjacent to each other as illustrated in a step S22 of FIG. 27. Since a signal line, a transistor, etc., are disposed in the region A1, the region A1 has a light transmittance different from those of the pixel P1 and the pixel P2. If it is assumed that luminance is the same for the pixel P1 and the pixel P2 adjacent to each other, for example, the user senses light with luminance which is reduced by an amount equal to the luminance of the region A1. As described, for example, when the user moves closer to the display device, thereby changing the positional relationship between the user and the display device as illustrated in the steps S11 and S12 of FIG. 26, luminance of light reaching to the eye E1 of the user may change. Such a change in luminance of light reaching to the eye E1 of the user gives a feeling of strangeness to the user. This is what is called moire. The above-described head tracking technique or the like has a limited performance in tracking changes in a positional relationship between a user and a display device. Thus, the technique has a problem that it is difficult to prevent a generation of moire. In view of this, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-242443 (JP-A-2012-242443) discloses a technique in which a distance between a barrier section serving as an optical device and a display device is adjusted for the purpose of preventing a generation of moire.
The technique disclosed in JP-A-2012-242443 is possible in principle. However, the technique has problems such as requiring highly-precise control in microns, a need to change a design size of a module mounting a barrier and a display device, and concern about deterioration in the optical property due to an air layer generated between the barrier and the display device.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device capable of easily improving moire while maintaining the optical property without requiring precise control, a change in the design size, and the like.